1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to toilet seat covers, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved automated toilet seat cover wherein the same is provided with a housing centrally positioned between opposed ends of a toilet seat selectively actuatable to present successive covering to the associated toilet seat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of various automated toilet seat covers for effecting sanitary usage of the associated toilet seat is known in the prior art Heretofore the apparatus utilized in the prior art has been of a relatively cumbersome and expansive organization. Examples of prior art automated toilet seat covers may be found in examples such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,662,009 to Hefty wherein a detection system to check to see that a length of hose shaped foil is dispensed about an associated toilet seat in one seat length increments. The Hefty patent utilizes a plurality of spaced motors positioned in general alignment relative to one another to dispense and retract the foil associated with the toilet seat.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,297,750 to Lutz sets forth a housing including a roll of perforated toilet seat covers for positioning over a forwardly oriented toilet seat.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,271,792 to Tromp sets forth a toilet seat covering arrangement wherein a plurality of seat cushions including webs of paper mechanically drawn over the associated toilet seat driven by the swinging movement of the seat. The Tromp patent is typical of the prior art and the associated awkward use of spaced rolls for dispensing seat covering means.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,491,187 to Knoetzsch sets forth a toilet seat protector arrangement wherein pivotment of levering arrangements associated with the toilet seat effects dispensing of covering material to an associated toilet seat and as in the previously noted Tromp patent, is of a cumbersome and awkward arrangement in association with a toilet seat.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,961,386 to Beno sets forth an apparatus for positioning an endless sheet overlying a toilet seat including a plurality of housings positioned exteriorly of opposed sides of the associated commode to present a new toilet seat cover to an associated toilet seat.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved automated toilet seat cover apparatus which addresses both the problems of compactness of organization and effectiveness in operation, and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.